Wake up in Terror
Wake up in Terror is a story that involves two best friends Aneseus and Cyrus as they battle their own enemies and help save the gods yet again, but this time from another crisis. Main Characters Protagonist Aneseus: The Legacy of Poseidon and Athena. He is the main character of the story and seems to enjoy his reputation as being the son of two "badasses" Cyrus: He is the child of a Satyr and a child of Demeter. He is impressively active for a hybrid and seems to have a lot more powers than just forest magic. Sadie: She is a child of Hecate, although she is just the child of Hecate, it is shown that she has more to her than meets the eye, also much about he life is left a mystery before Camp Half-Blood. Aneseus has a crush on her. Wake up in Terror *To start off, what ever you intereperate of this story could be used against you. I have to tell you before we start, one thing though, don't ever ask what your heritage is. If you've never meet your father, be thankful. If you don't get your parents be thankful. And one more thing never look a gorgon in the eyes, the experience is not that thrilling. Concider yourself warned. Now let's begin. Intoduction Name: Aneseus Jackson Age: Fifthteen Parents: Annabeth Chase (Mother) :: Peseus Jackson (Father) Location: Greater New York Area Chapter 1; I Blow Up My High School So like I was saying demigods are supposed to have normal children and stay away from all those monsters and mean nastes right? Well just my luck, for the passed month and a half monsters have been showing up in the most randomest places. In my math class, on the hood of my friend's car, one even followed me into the bathroom. My life was beginning to be like that weird movie that Hercules stared in. I mean don't get me wrong I love the attention but, from monsters it was never a good thing. Yea see, when I was little I was bothered a lot by monsters. Yeah, could you believe it? Me the harmless guy that almost everyone thought couldn't harm a fly be harassed by monsters. Either way it wasn't something cool. So Enough with the memo on how my life has been time for the action. When I got to school, I met up with my best friend Cyrus. In fact he was kinda like my brother. We had been so close ever since elementry school. Me and him did everything together, we were insperable. In chemistry, I watched my teacher pour a mixture of chemicals and then suddenly she suddenly winked at me and gave me one of those wicked grins. I was used to it, I mean this is how all those chase seens started. Gazing at Cyrus, seeing how he had gotten used to our routine, he suddenly mixed the chemicals wrong and coused a chemical explosion. In a sudden movement smoke clustured as everyone evacuated but the teacher stood still. "We'll I've been waiting for your blood to get stronger." She said with a demonic voice. "The blood of those two, famous ones indeed. I wonder how long was it. I mean it is fresh so you must be a legacy of theirs." "What are you talking about bat face?" I quickly grabbed my baseball bat and skulked towards the recently changed chem teacher. Now she had bat like skin and wings that seemed to look almost like leather. Her eyes were yellow ans she seemed to be very inturged in the fact that I was getting closer. "Your blood is of the immortals child. I smell ocean!" She hissed. "But you also have a hint of wisdom in there. Perhaps human too. You're no demigod child." The creature hissed once more than pulled back and braced itself. In a sudden attack I swung my bat and lashed out at the vampired out teacher. The creatured didn't hide or duck or even hesitate. It grabbed the bat and flung me up like a baseball. I crashe landed through a chemsitry lab table and mustered to my feet. In pain I gazed at the monster and sighed. "Cyrus, this isn't like the other ones we've faced?" "Uhh uhhh. This is a whole nother leauge." He picked up his bag and took a stern look at the monster. "I'm guessing she's a god." He said hesitantly. "Nope." The creature bared it's teeth as it planted it's feet and slowly skulked towards us. I wanted to run, I knew we had no chance against what it that thing was. I wanted to go get help, or at least plan out what ever this thing was. Maybe it was ok to tell an adult. But who would believe me. For the most of it I spent two minutes analyzing who, then after time ticked, I realized the only person I could trust with something like this was my mom. But the problem was, she wasn't supposed to be home for another hour, which was my luck because school wasn't that far from my house. I needed advice, I needed help. In a sudden movement, the creature dove for me, I swiftly moved to my left and the beast missed as I suddenly took my baseball bat and bashed her on the head. I wanted to apologize thinking I would get Detention for the rest of the year, but I decided it'd be stupid to do so. After smashing the creatures head in a few more times, I backed up and slowly asked her some questions. The crature didn nothing but be difficult. I asked her her name, she refused. I asked her who sent her, she refused. I asked her what to day's date was, she refused. Ok that last one was irrelevant but I'm trying to make a point. Everytime I asked her soemthing she wouldn't dish out the dets. It was like I was her enemy and there was no pursuading her mind. When I finally gave up, Cyrus tried a different meathod. He brought out a small pen and pointed it at the creatures face. Calmly he gazed at the creature's cold eyes. "Now, I'm asking you again and this time I will kill you if you don't answer. What is your name?" The creature stunned at her stiuation produced some answers finally. "Alecto, I'm a fury of vengence and the highest servant of Hades. I'm here to capture the both of you and take you as his prisoners." "Who is Hades?" I asked. "The god of the Underworld, he is what you would call the devil of Greek myths." She replied hesitantly staring at the end of a ballpoint pen. "So, but why would Hades want us. I mean even if he is real, I doubt he would like two little kids... unless?" Cyrus gazed at me and then shot the fury in the eye. As she screamed in terror, he stood up and came to a conclusion. "You could go, fury and tell your boss we know he's after us, complents of you." Now scratching his chin, Cyrus came ta conclusion. "Let's investigate the school, I wanna find something of interest, oh and We need to talk with your mom about your dad Aneseus." "Why?" I asked. "Because you've never meet him, and I think he's not dead. I think he's a god." After the whole, racing around school, like two crazied teenagers, we docked ourselves at Mr Akabin's physics class. Now I know what your thinking, it seems like we like science. Our typical answer is, it comes easy to use. I don't know why but I love anything about science, and the weird this is that my mom, never really liked science, she liked literature and math. I mean my mom was kinda like the smartest girl at her school. So I've been told. Anyways, Cyrus rumaged through various cabins trying to find something, then he came to a vile that read caution on it. I glanced at him with warning eyes as if to tell him ARE YOU CRAZY. Which by the way, we all are. After a few minutes he pulled out various chemicals and mixed them like he was expecting something to happen. He mixed various chemicals that could've made a toxic explosion look like an Atomic Bomb. I staggered closer towards the fire extinguisher hoping that it wouldn't blow up on him. When he finally finished, he grabbed the vile and we left. Out side in the hall way there was two dozen monsters, which by the way resembled tiger like creatures. They all had the same pale grey skin and an aura of death. "pets of Hades?" I glanced over at Cyrus as he nodded. I was used to not having him talk much when it came to fighting these nastes, but the thing about it was that I messed that crazed hyperactive knucklehead I called my best friend. I suddenly slid out my baseball bat, and glanced over at the monsters, thinking this was gonna get ugly. Cyrus held out his hand and clearly walked up a few feet. He murmured something under his breath, which I couldn't make out since he was speaking in a different language. The only word I got sounded like Fire, which was weird considering he was speaking something other than english. I loaded up on my striking position as he held out the vile of toxic chemicals. "Cy, what is that?" I wondered as I calmed with the strikes. "Just a little handy trick I learned at Summer Camp last year. It's Greek fire, one of the most difficult fires to tame, because it continues to burn long after its target has demenished." "Even when you use a fire extinguisher?" "Oh," He looked at the vile with a gingerly placed smile. "Don't ever use one of those on this badboy, it'll end up burning even faster, this takes oxygen as a joke and burns faster, oh and cabron too." The monsters marched closer, and suddenly I got the innate idea to jump forward. It was like I was a totally different person as I just swung my bat across the army of monsters. Golden particles lashed out of them as I swung. When I finally made it to the other side, I could hear a voice speaking to me. Live, you must strategize, take a deep breath and see your enemies individually instead of all at once. The voice crept in my mind. It was female, and sounded comforting but also harsh and cruel. I gazed at the army and focused on one of them. In a sudden movement, my bat moved and I moved with it. I struck the monster straight in the face as the monster toppled over. I gazed at the beast with anguish and moved on to the next ones. The more I fought the better I got. It was like I was becoming something stronger, more agile. I was like Spiderman, as they attacked I simply dodged and attacked even harder. Cyrus gazed at the container, in worry almost like he was trying to hold out for the moment he truly needed to use it. I jumped ontop of one and suddenly that was my biggest mistake. In a sudden movement, the monster trambled on like a wild bull and suddenly I landed at Cyrus's feet. "We need to make an opening. Alright, when I tell you, I need you to just toss this vile of Greek fire in the air alright?" "What are you gonna do?" I asked, but it was too late, he had already given me the vile of Greek Fire and bolted for the nearest Fire Alarm. Suddenly after five minutes, he screamed. I tossed the vile into the air and he peirced the vile as it exploded upon bullet contact. Green fire hailed down upon the monsters as they burned to golden ashes. In surprised I stood there watching what was happening as the monsters continued reforming back to their original shapes. Seconds passed an then they entire hallway caugh ablaze. I wondered what was gonna happen, and then Cyrus hulled me down the hall towards the nearest emergancy exit doors. By the time, we finally got to the end of the street the school blow up. We raced down the streets of the Greater New York Area as we heard Police, Ambulance and Fire Truck sirens heading towards the school. I took a deep breath an knew one thing, I was headed for that school ever again. Upset at the whole situation I decided to focus on other things. "Where to now!" I asked as we raced down the street. Cyrus gazed at me with his crooked smile that told me something was up. "Where do ya thing?" He said with a cooky sly remark. "To your house, your mom should be home by now right?" I nodded. "Let's just hope she could explain these monsters to me, I've been dealing with them ever since I was little anyways." "Odds are she has delt with them too, but she's older so it goes away with time, or maybe she passed on the ability to you, Either way lets hustle." Chapter 2: The truth behind the monster attacks When we got to my house, my mom was in the kitchen. Her blonde hair was nestled back as she prepared dinner. I walked in and ploped down on the couch as Cyrus just stood over to my right looking down on me. In a sudden smack of the kitchen counter, my mom walked over towards the open room. I smiled as she looked at me. My mom was beautiful beyond belief. She had long blonde hair a slim body which I wondered how she kept it that way, and the smile of an angel. Her stormy grey eyes looked almost like shattered glass, like she had seen billions of things that were beyond my comprehension. "Anesues, your home." She smiled revealing that angelic smile that I loved to see. "Oh, hello Cyrus, keeping my boy out of trouble are we?" "Yes Ma'm." He smiled a bit nervously. "Ms. Chase we need to talk." He said with a sudden change in attitude. After relaying the entire information, for what seemed like hours, both my mom and Cyrus came back towards the open room. I gazed at my mom who looked a little worried. I had never seen her this worried since our trip to San Fransico on a plane. My mom told Cyrus to take a seat as she took a deep breath and revealed everything. The information that she had told me seemed like one of those stupid bed time stories that you'd tell a little kid in order for him to go to sleep. I mean besides the fact that monsters had chased me around the world, I couldn't believe that Gods were real. Come on it was impossible, ancient Greek gods that live in Manhattan? Yeah that sounds about as real as the easter bunny or santa clause. My mom looked at me almost like she was awaiting my response. I wanted to laugh it all off in her face. But I knew better. There were two things you never do to Annabeth Chase-Jackson: You never admit that she's wrong and you never ever laugh at her when she was being dead serious. Cyrus took a deep breath than turned towards me. "A, you know that it seems likely besides, I've kinda have know the life she's talking about." "What do you mean, Cy?" "I'm sorta like what you are. But only less in heritage. Your mom and dad were both demigods, in their lives." "True." Annabeth replied. "But we weren't just considered demigods, we were heroes of two great prophecies. The Great Prophecy of Luke Castellan and the Prophecy of Seven." "Who's Luke Castellan?" I asked wondering what that person's name meant. "He was . . ." She paused for a split moment, and she held the same expression that she had when I would ask her about dad. "... he was a friend." "any ways," She sighed. "By the end of the second titan war, I started dating your father. He was rather uniqque. He was always being heroic and brave, stubborn and much of a seaweed brain if you'd ask me." "Seaweed brain." Cyrus chuckled. "I haven't heard that since last spirng break, I stopped by at camp and heard Chiron speaking about the old adventures of Wise girl and Seaweed brain, as he chuckled." "Yea, I gave him Seaweed brain the first summer we met, and by the second summer he had already though up Wise girl for me." I gazed at Cyrus almost lost. The more they shared, the more lost I was. It was like I was on another world, as two aliens spoke right in front of my very eyes. "ok, can you two tell me what the heck are you talking about. I don't even know who my father is. Mom answer some questions now." Annabeth gazed at me almost shocked and inraged. She just closed her eyes and then gazed at me with her stormy grey eyes that looked like shattered glass. "Very well, like we've explained already, your father, is Perseus Jackson, the son of Poseidon and a hero of Olympus. He survived both the Second Titan war and the Second Giant war. He was rather brave sarcastic and even popular if you might ask. He was a great man, and well he died on a quest during the year that I was pregnant with you." Then it hit me, like a bag of bricks. My mom had never actually admitted this before in this manner. I gazed at Cyrus then felt a little ashamed for asking her to explain that. "Because of that Aneseus is a legacy?" Cyrus commented. "I mean he is the son of Perseus Jackson who is a demigod child of Poseidon. right?" "True, but he is a special manner because he has the blood of two gods in his heritage, the blood of the sea god, Poseidon and the blood of the wisdom goddess, Athena, as I am a child of her's." I gazed at my mom with wonder. "Is that the reason why I don't dare challenge your intellegence?" Annabeth gazed at Cyrus and then flashed a smile. "Either that or you're just scared of challenging someone that's smarter than you." She sighed, then let loose her hair ravishing her fingers through it. "Anyways, you are stronger than most would think, and because of the blood of two demigods that have made their names famous throughout myths, you are destined for great things. But I fear our time has run out." Cyrus gazed at the window and then his expression fell into greif. "Your right, their far off about two or three miles away, but we need to get as far away from here. Possibly as close to long Island as possible." "Ok, so where are we going now." "Your going to summer camp. It's a place where I was trained to fight monsters, and where I met your dad." She gazed at Cyrus and then started speaking Ancient Greek. I was surprised to completly understand everything that she was saying. She has asked him if Camp had changed over the years, and he replied yes, now its more of a military unit training ground. The way he had said that, made me think I would have a hard time fitting in. Like that summer camp would end up killing me if not worse. After than my mom turned towards me and gave me a long bear hug. "I'm proud of you, Aneseus. Take care of yourself and promise me that you'll get yourself into plenty of trouble." She smiled and wincked almost incouraging misbehavior. As we approached the door, she handed me an envelope and told me something in Ancient Greek. The word was ruffly translated in my brain to mean Papers. With that, I was off back on the road. I raced across Manhattan looking like a weird little kid as we headed for the Manhattan central park. I gazed at Cyrus to notice that he was now looking more Saytr like. Chapter 3 Papers Ok, when we got on a train bound for Long Island, I was out of my mind. I had already met with two hell hounds and it seemed like the simi-normal life I was leading was crumbling around me. I wanted to read the papers my mom had given me, but she told me to give it to the leader of the camp. I wondered what could that do. I mean considering the fact that she hadn't been their in gods know how many years, it seemed irrelevant to show papers just to enter a camp. Besides that the way she said goodbye gave me the message that we weren't gonna see each other for a really long time. I sat down tapping my hands on my lap trying to retain the shreads of sanity I had left. I wondered how my mom and dad could've survived such insanity throughout their lives. When we finally made it to Long Island, Cyrus and I raced out of the city as quickly as possible. We made it towards the forest off a roadway, as he lead me towards a valley. To my notice, I walked stright into a trainning ground. I saw what most kids would call hell. Many teenaged kids more or less my age, were sporting armor and holding wepons that seemed to be of an unusual material. Soon after I gazed around Cyrus walked in and smiled. "This is Olympica, the place of training for demigods. Or decendants of demigods at least." Walking in all normal like was something not common. Everyone held smug looks as I walked in. Upon making my way towards the crowd, a girl riding a pegasus appeared. She had on combat gear that was fashionized red and a cape that was held of the color orange. Her eyes were exotic and beautiful, but they also held bitterness and the sense of anger. Cyrus knelt to his knee as she dismounted her pegasus. I gazed at it and noticed one thing. The pegasus was slowly speaking to me. I could understand it. Hi, boss. I see your back hows it been? "What? I'm not your boss!" I announced as the girl gazed at me with an unusual expression as if determinig rather to kill me or just laugh at me. Oh, then who are you? ''the pegasus neighed. ''I mean you look exactly like Boss. You have the same appearance, the hair the eyes, even the weird smile that he seems to have every time he sees Annabeth. Then it hit me. Who ever this pegasus was, it was obviously friends with my father. I nodded and winked then consentrated on the though. "We'll talk later." The girl suddenly stared at me and then wondered what was going on. "Cyrus, who is this? And why is he capable of just entering through the boundaries?" "boundaries?" I asked. But Cyrus just gave me that look that told me to be quiet. "This is Aneseus, he's a decendant of demigods and seems to be a powerful at fact." The girl glared at me then held a bitter expression almost as if she had tasted something unpleasing. "Very,well. I am Sadie, the praetor of Olympica, come along with me. It's time for your inspection." The camp wasn't anything special. It seemed more like a military grounds for kids that were chased by monsters. I got a quick briefing on who things worked around her. I was to obey every order, or be punished severly, never cause treason against Olympica or the Gods or be killed by Olympica, and keep my bearing in check. We passed many monuments as we headed for a great hall. I recalled somethings from Histroy class. A small temple in the distance promotably stood on a hill and was alot biger from the others. Obviously the Temple of Zeus. When we got to the place of inspection, I meet with a man horse hybird. He had the torso of a man and the body of a horse. He seemed at ease with his long black hair and untamed beard being lost in thought. "Saide. You're back with a new legionaire I believe." He squinted wondering who I was. "Yes, he is..." She paused and gave me a spiteful glare that told me to insert my name. "Aneseus." "Verywell. Nice to me you Aneseus. Is that a Greek name?" He wondered. "I don't believe I've ever heard of it before." "It;s derived from my mother and father's name. I'm the son of Annabeth Chase." "Ah, so she's alive. Interesting, verywell then." Sadie took her seat frusturated at the thought of me and chiron being so chummy with each other. "Alright, now lets begin. Before we determine that you are of no threat to us, do you have any papers?" "Yes, my mother gave me this." I pulled out the envelope and handed it to her. She opened it and read the letter. After reading it, her expression changed from frustration to astonishment. "you're a child of Percy Jackson!" She admitted almost amazed at the thought. "Well then. I see that you are of use to us, if you are trained." ______To be Continued___________